


When You're Afraid Of Yourself

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Beacon Hills Deputy Jordan Parrish is a hellhound, he has this immense power that he does not know how to control and that scares him, but luckily his boss the Sheriff is there to help him and is willing to help him deal with his supernatural problems despite only being a human himself.





	When You're Afraid Of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> What's one to do when they're afraid of themselves? Each night having dreams about what you're capable of and every waking moment spent terrified, wondering if these dreams, no these premonitions are going to come true.

Deputy Jordan Parrish's POV  
Hellhound. The word rings in my ears. I can't focus on my work, what if i hurt someone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I can't, i-i just. I felt gentle hands on my shoulders and they pulled me up from my desk, taking me into a quiet room away from prying eyes, still i didn't quite register where i was being taken i just somehow felt that wherever i was being taken i was safe, i implicitly trusted the person with me. The hands then pushed me onto the nearby couch. The owner of said hands knelt in front of me. The hands then tentatively reached out and touched my face, gently rubbing my cheek. I hadn't realized i was crying until now. "Oh Jordan" i heard the voice sigh and in that moment i broke. I began sobbing in earnest. The arms moved around me encompassing me in a warm embrace. "it's ok Jordan, it's ok we'll help you get through this ok" he whispered rocking me soothingly. "B-but Sir, Sheriff Stilinski, Sir, what if i hurt someone, what if i do something bad, what if-" I cut myself off, sobs racking my body. "shh, calm down, breathe Jordan, breathe" the Sheriff soothed. It was then that i realized that he was calling me by my name and not Deputy Parrish or just one of those names individually. He cut through my thoughts by continuing "it's ok son, let it all out, it's ok"

 

Sheriff Stilinski's POV  
I stayed mostly silent as i held him. I wish i could do more than just tell him everything is going to be ok. Why did this have to happen?. The only good thing to come out of this town being a literal beacon for the supernatural is the people that it brought, people like Jordan, none of them deserve this they're all too young to have to deal with this, even Jordan for example who served in the army before becoming a resident of Beacon Hills.


End file.
